


That Feelin’ That You Givin’ Really Drives Me Crazy

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prompt Fill, grinding and necking, my trash status has upgraded, the perfect combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot spring, complete with steam rising from the water, was in the middle of the forest. This was amazing; he didn’t know there were hot springs in Gravity Falls! Fiddleford turned to Stanford, wanting to know how he found it but his voice was suddenly lost when he realized that he was taking off his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feelin’ That You Givin’ Really Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the prompts that fiddlestanfiction posted on tumblr. More specifically this one: Stan and Fidds go skinny-dipping. (Stan maybe had to trick Fidds into it by telling him he saw something interesting in the woods by the hot springs…)
> 
> There's more too it, but it ruins my ending so :P
> 
> Title from Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado
> 
> Written before ATOTS

It was actually easier to get Fidds to follow him then he first anticipated. He told him that there was something interesting in the woods and topped it off by wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder to get him to consider it. “Is what you wanted to show me really this far out?” Fiddleford huffed as he pushed a branch back. Stanford grinned, because they were close to it _the_ spot.

“Don’t have to wonder for too long.” The boxer said as he pulled Fiddleford the rest of the way to the area. The older man huffed, fixing his glasses that went askew from the force of Stanford’s pulling and was about to say something when he saw why he was so excited.

A hot spring, complete with steam rising from the water, was in the middle of the forest. This was amazing; he didn’t know there were hot springs in Gravity Falls! Fiddleford turned to Stanford, wanting to know _how_ he found it but his voice was suddenly lost when he realized that he was taking off his clothes.

The engineer immediately felt his face heat up and he didn’t have to be a genius to know that he was blushing. “What are you doing?” He hissed, keeping his eyes firmly on Stanford’s face even as he was starting to unzip his pants. It was in the middle of fall and the days were much cooler than they used to be, and yet he didn’t even seem to be fazed. Though, they were standing right next to a hundred something degree pool of water which probably helped a little.

“You need to relax! Stanley’s been workin’ you like a dog. What better way to relax, then a swim in a hot spring?” Stanford asked as he shimmied out of his jeans. Fiddleford was close to agreeing when the boxer stepped out of his underwear.

Nope, nevermind, he was _not_ doing this. Fiddleford turned himself away from Stanford so that he wouldn’t be tempted to let his eyes wander. “I’m _not_ going to go skinny dipping with you, Stanford.” His whole face was a soft red now which just made Stanford grin. The boxer moved towards the water’s edge, putting his foot in and then slowly his whole body.

When he was fully submerged in the water was when he decided to talk again, but not without letting out a loud sigh. “Come on, Fidds. It’s not like you haven’t seen everything already.” He laughed when he saw the engineer’s blush get worse but he also knew he had a point.

Stanford silently cheered when Fiddleford took off his jacket and slowly the rest of his clothes were pooled next to the boxer’s clothes.

Fiddleford was slower to get in, the sudden heat on his skin after experiencing cold wind was harder to get used to then what Stanford made it seem, but once he did get in he was pleasantly surprised by how much he liked it.

“So, how did you find this again?” He asked as he found a rock to stand on since he couldn’t quite reach the bottom.

The boxer shrugged, leaning against a nearby rock looking utterly relaxed. “I went exploring while Stanley was looking at flowers. This sure beat looking at flowers, and besides, I got to get you to come here. Who said I couldn’t be romantic?”

Fiddleford rolled his eyes as he swam closer to Stanford, but let out a small yelp when he found his arm and pulled him closer. If it wasn’t already steaming hot in the water, he probably would have been blushing up a storm. “Or I have an ulterior motive.”  The boxer went on, looking suddenly very innocent.

The engineer huffed as he let himself be pulled into Stanford’s chest. “I could have told you that. There’s no other reason people go skinny dippin’.” Not that he’s done this before. That would ruin his boyfriend’s image of how innocent he was. He couldn’t bear to break his mind like that.

Stanford grinned at him, before leaning forward to capture Fiddleford’s lips in a kiss. The first few seconds were chaste, and it almost made the engineer wonder where his boyfriend went, but suddenly there was a tongue probing his mouth and Fiddleford let his mind go delightfully blank as he wrapped his arms around Stanford’s neck.

The engineer took it upon himself to wrap his legs lazily around Stanford’s waist which was much easier when they were in water and gravity wasn’t acting on them. Fiddleford felt his boyfriend move them and suddenly his back was against the rocks and Stanford was grinning at him. “Really, I’m probably not that heavy to you in the water.” Fiddleford huffed, but was quickly silence when he felt the boxer’s lips at his ear.

“No, but I’ll be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy you being pushed up against something.” Stanford mumbled, but it sounded crystal clear to Fiddleford who shivered from his breath tickling his neck.

Stanford licked a stripe across the engineer’s neck, making a face when all he tasted was the water from the hot spring which decidedly wasn’t very good. He smirked when he heard Fiddleford whine, and he found a patch of skin close to his shoulder that he could happily mark. Necking was still something he was new to, since Fiddleford had been the one to introduce him to it, but Stanford had to admit that he liked to see the engineer with hickeys up and down his neck.

Fiddleford knew he never should have shown the boxer all the things he could do with that mouth, but he was weak and it felt _so_ good. He would have to wear his tie a little tighter this week was all. His thinking suddenly stopped when he felt Stanford bite a part of his shoulder and his breathing hitched. Almost automatically, he jerked his hips forward, causing the boxer to laugh. “Calm down, we’re just getting started.”

The engineer rolled his eyes, before letting out a low moan when he felt grind his hips into his. For a second, he was extremely happy that Stanford had found this hot spring, but it was ruined when he heard a familiar voice that he had not _wanted_ to hear.

“Stanford? Fiddleford? Are you guys over here? I overheard you guys talking about something out here and I wanted to write it down…” Stanley’s words stopped, as well as his footsteps. Fiddleford thought it was impossible to blush right now, but he was so very wrong. Stanford just looked exasperated.

He turned around to look at the author, who looked somewhere between embarrassed and very annoyed. “I lied.” He said simply, and Fiddleford squeaked when he felt Stanford roll his hips into him again. This was _not_ happening. His boss had not just found him in a compromising position with his brother. This only happened on TV, this was _not_ happening.

Stanley just sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. No amount of alcohol was going to wipe this scene from his mind but he was definitely going to _try_. “Okay, whatever, I’m leaving. Ford, you and I are going to have a talk about lying when you come home. You two have fun.” He mumbled, turning around and disappearing back into the woods.

Fiddleford was covering his face with his hands, and let out a quiet “oh god” from between his palms.

He was _never_ going to live this down.


End file.
